Fun Times at Hogwarts
by orcadarwin
Summary: A fun little story in an Alternate Universe Harry Potter.


So, this story is just a fun little thing that popped into my head. There is no Voldemort, nothing coming after Harry for any reason. He defeated Voldemort for good at the age of 1.

 **Fun Times at Hogwarts**

The first years gathered by the huge doors that led to the great hall, waiting for the professor to collect them for the sorting. "So, it's true, Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts," a voice drawled from the midst of the crowd. Students parted to see who had spoken and a young boy with white blond hair stepped forward. "The name's Malfoy. Draco Malfoy," he said, holding his hand out for Harry to shake. "You'll find that you'll do well to know the right sort of people."

Harry looked at Draco's hand for several long moments before taking it in his own. "Nice to meet you, Draco. I believe that I can decide the right sort of people to know on my own, thank you."

A small snicker was heard behind Draco. He whirled around, "Think it's funny, do you?" he sneered.

"Oh, come off it, Draco. You are not big fish around here. Lucius isn't here, be yourself," a girl's voice spoke. She pushed past Draco and stepped up to Harry. "I'm Dani," she said as the professor came back to lead them into the great hall for the sorting.

The students were called one by one to sit on the stool while the sorting hat was placed on their head. "Don't worry about Draco. His bark is worse than his bite," Dani whispered to Harry just before his name was called. Draco had already been sorted into Slytherin, which was not surprising to her at all. He was too much like his father. She watched as the hat deliberated about where to put Harry. Finally, it yelled out Gryffindor and the hall erupted in cheers.

Dani was called last, "Dani Malfoy," the professor said. Harry stared at her flabbergasted. She leaned over to speak as she passed him at his table.

"That's right, Harry, he's my brother," she smiled at the look of shock. Not many people knew that the Malfoy's had two children, let alone them being twins. Dani kept to herself mostly, she detested her father and kept as far away from him as possible. The hat was placed on her head and she heard it speak to her in her mind. _'Interesting, very interesting.'_ The hat said over and over again. _'Is that all you're going to say? Just spit it out already.'_ Dani thought, willing the hat to just sort her into a house already. The hat spoke to her again, _'Such a great mind and spirit. Where to put you is the question? I believe that you will be the glue that holds this school together soon, and the one to bind houses.'_ Finally, after many minutes of waiting, the hat shouted out RAVENCLAW. The entire great hall fell silent as Dani removed the hat from her head. She stood and saw everyone watching her. "What? Is it such a strange thing that a Malfoy gets sorted into Ravenclaw? Get used to it people. Things are changing," she said and went to join her housemates at the table.

"Alright, alright, settle down everyone. The sorting is now done, let's eat," Headmaster Dumbledore said and food appeared on the tables, taking the students attention away from Dani.

After the feast concluded with dessert, the students were dismissed to their houses for their first night's sleep in the castle. Dani passed by Draco as he said, "I'm owling father tonight and telling him."

Dani shrugged, "Like I care. There's nothing wrong with being a Ravenclaw, Draco. Mother was one and Lucius married her. Step outside the box Draco, stop doing everything you think will please that man. He's not a man to be admired." She followed her housemates to the tower she would be living in for the next several years.

Draco watched his twin move along with her housemates, contemplating what she said. She was right in a way. Their father was horrid to them, he wasn't sure why, but he knew that the Malfoy's had a particular reputation, and he was expected to keep that reputation afloat. Merlin knew his sister was one step away from denouncing the family name, so it was up to him to keep the Malfoy name on top. Shaking his head, he followed his housemates down to the dungeons to their home away from home.

The next morning, Draco and a few friends were sitting at the Slytherin house table having breakfast when Dani flounced into the great hall and dropped down into the seat beside him. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm having breakfast, just like you," she said, matter-of-factly, loading her plate with food.

"You can't sit here. This isn't your house," he hissed at her, embarrassed that she was calling this much attention to them.

"Oh, Draco, there are no rules that say that I can't sit anywhere I like at breakfast and lunch. Only at dinner do we have to sit with our house. We can sit anywhere we like any other time," she said.

"You're nuts," he replied.

"I'm afraid she's right, Mr. Malfoy. There are no rules against sitting wherever you like any time other than dinner." Headmaster Dumbledore spoke as he walked towards the teacher table at the front of the great hall.

Dani smiled, "See, I'm right." She began eating the food she had placed on her plate. Draco shook his head at her. What was he going to do?

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Malfoy, good to see you this morning," a dark haired professor spoke as he handed a paper to Draco.

"Good morning, Professor Snape. I hope you had a restful night," Dani said with a smile.

"I did, thank you. I see you are already starting to stir things up around here. I'm not sure why I'm surprised," he answered. "You're going to turn this school upside down, aren't you?"

"I do believe I might, sir," she answered with a mischievous smile. "At least I'll have fun trying."

He nodded and smiled, "Good."

Draco stared after him, mouth hanging open. "Draco, dear, it's not polite to stare," Dani admonished as she finished her breakfast. "Now, what do you plan to do today?"

"What do mean? We have classes today," Draco said, shaking himself out of his shock.

"Well, duh, I know that. I mean what do you plan to do after class?" Dani asked her brother, laughing.

Draco shook his head. His crazy sister was insane. It was the first day of school and here she was planning something. "Whatever you are planning, leave me out of it," he said.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Draco. I just wanted to know if you wanted to spend a little time outside on the grounds after class. I guess not." Dani said, standing to find her head of house to get her schedule. "I won't sit with you at lunch. I plan on sitting with Potter," she announced and walked away from the group with a smile.

At lunch, after their first two classes, Draco watched his sister sitting with Harry Potter and his housemates. She was laughing at something that was said, head thrown back, not a care in the world. How could she be so comfortable with everyone? He would never understand her. Even though she was his twin, she was so much different than he was. She was so carefree here.

Every day, Draco watched his sister sit with different groups of people at breakfast and lunch. It seemed that everyone loved her. The teachers loved her, although, she spent a lot of time in detention. She got along great with the twin Weasley boys a few years older than themselves. That set of twins were jokesters who pulled prank after prank on anyone they could. He himself had been the target of at least one of their pranks over the few years that he had been here at school.

They were now in their sixth year at Hogwarts, having passed OWLs and taking NEWT level courses to prepare for graduation. The headmaster had announced a dance to be held at the end of the year. Draco had admired Hermione Granger for years and was afraid to ask her out. He wanted to take her to the dance, but was so afraid of rejection that he wouldn't ask her. He lamented his fate to Dani any chance they were alone. Dani had hopes of Harry Potter asking her to the dance, but he had not as of yet.

One morning, Dani awoke in terrible pain. A headache worse than anything she had ever felt before had taken hold and wouldn't let go. She couldn't open her eyes; sound was horribly loud even if it was a whisper. As she sat up, she felt the room sway and knew that she would not be able to make it to the hospital wing on her own. Softly, she called for a house elf to help her. The house elf snapped its fingers and they appeared in the hospital wing. The medi-witch gasped as she saw the pale student being held up by a small house elf. She rushed over and helped the young girl to a bed and asked her what the problem was. After determining that it was a powerful headache, she administered a pain potion and heard the student sigh at the relief it provided. After a few moments, Dani declared that the pain was gone and she made her way to the great hall for breakfast.

Sitting down across from Draco, she picked at her food. Her tolerance for pain potions was not very good, they made her inhibitions take a hike. She felt Harry's presence at the door before she heard his wonderful voice. Before she knew what she was doing, she grabbed his tie as he passed by her and pulled him down, planting her lips on his in a searing kiss that had everyone in the great hall gasping in shock. Draco stared wide-eyed at his sister. What was she doing?

Breaking the kiss for air, she leaned back, "You're taking me to the dance, Potter," she said matter-of-factly.

Harry, stunned into silence by the kiss from a girl he dreamed about, only nodded, "Uh… yeah, sure, Dani. I'd like that," he stammered.

Dani let his tie go and turned to Hermione. "Granger, Draco is taking you to the dance. He's just too chicken to ask you." She sat down and smiled at her dumbstruck brother.

Hermione looked over at Draco, "Is this true?" she asked softly.

Draco sighed, looking at his sister, "You had a pain potion, didn't you?" Not waiting for an answer, "Yes, Hermione, I would like to ask you to the dance."

Hermione thought for only a moment, "Sure, Draco, I'd love to go to the dance with you." She grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him with her to their house table for breakfast. He was still in shock that Dani had kissed him like that, in front of everyone. His face turned red with embarrassment at the thought. "Oh, get over it, Harry. You've been wanting to ask her to the dance ever since Dumbledore told us there was to be one. Probably been wanting to kiss her too. Well, now you've got what you want." Hermione said, laughing.


End file.
